SINK
by peek4bee
Summary: Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka kesalahan di masa lalu membuatnya tenggelam di antara rasa cinta dan sakit. CHANBAEK/GS


Pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, sama seperti kemarin kali ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dirinya bermimpi sesuatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Gelap dan basah, serta sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam hanya itu yang bisa ia ingat dari mimpinya.

Setelah dirasa detak jantungnya mulai menenang, diambilnya obat anti depresan untuk mengurangi rasa gelisah yang melingkupi hatinya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 07.15, segera ia menuju kamar mandi karena ada kelas psikologi kali ini. Setelah berbenah diri, segera ia membuat sarapan pagi dan juga bekal untuk makan siang.

Setelah kelas psikologi usai, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Seoul Hospital. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menjenguk kembarannya, Byun Luhan. Diintipnya sekilas kamar bernomor 224 tersebut dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Eonni, sudah lama sekali ya aku tidak mengunjungimu," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau betah sekali tidur?" lanjut Baekhyun, namun tidak mendapatkan respon apapun.

"Setelah empat tahun ini, apa kau juga masih membenciku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terisak.

Dirinya menangis sesenggukan sambil menatap kembarannya terbaring kaku seperti mayat hidupㅡkoma. Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan Luhan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Hal ini semakin membuatnya frustrasi.

Brakk.

Suara pintu dibuka paksa membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Di sana ada ibunya yang kelihatan marah sekali.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya nyonya Byun.

"Eomma.. Aku-"

"Apa kau ingin mencelakai Luhan lagi? Ck, dasar pembawa sial. Apa kau tidak puas sudah membunuh ayahmu? Sebaiknya kau cepat enyah dari dunia ini!" seru nyonya Byun.

Sakit.

Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Ibu masih membenci dirinya. Bahkan untuk kesalahan yang ia tidak ketahui.

Merasa eksistensinya tidak diperlukan, segera ia beranjak pergi dari hadapan ibunya. Selepas dari kamar rawat Luhan, buncahan air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya pun mengalir deras.

.

.

.

**Januari 2015**

_SMA Daewon akan mengadakan study tour ke Jeju bagi murid kelas 3 dalam rangka kegiatan rutin penyambutan tahun ajaran baru. Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Luhan, Baekhyun, dan teman-temannya sangat bersemangat. Mereka sudah membayangkan kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti di sana._

_S__epulang sekolah Luhan pun memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada ibunya. Melihat putri kesayangannya gembira membuat nyonya Byun segera menyetujui keinginan putrinya._

_"__Eomma, bolehkah aku ikut study tour juga?" tanya Baekhyun._

_"Ti__dak usah. Nanti kau bisa membawa sial." sergah nyonya Byun._

_"Tapi eomma.."_

_"Jika eomma bilang tidak, seharusnya kau langsung paham!"_

_"Eomma, tidak apa-apa yah jika Baekhyun ikut. Biar ada yang menjagaku, jadi ibu tidak perlu khawatir," bujuk Luhan._

_Mendengar bujukan dari Luhan akhirnya membuat Baekhyun bisa ikut. Baekhyun senang bukan main. Kata terima kasih tidak berhenti ia ucapkan pada kembarannya itu, dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang berlebihan._

_Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, setelah menyiapkan bekal masing-masing dua bersaudara itu pun segera berangkat ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah mereka langsung menghampiri murid-murid lainnya yang sedang berkumpul menunggu bis. Setelah bis datang mereka segera masuk dan mengambil tempat duduknya masing-masing._

_Selama di perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya diam termenung. Dirinya seperti mendapat firasat buruk. Tapi cepat-cepat ia hilangkan pikirannya itu dan segera kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria seperti biasanya._

_Dan kecurigaannya terbukti. Kapal yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba saja oleng. Teriakan panik memenuhi seisi kapal. Raungan meminta pertolongan dan juga rapalan doa tak henti mereka ucapkan._

_Dengan segera Baekhyun memakai rompi apung di badannya dan juga memakaikan di badan Luhan. Isakan Luhan membuat Baekhyun semakin menggenggam erat tangan saudarinya itu.__"_

_Ba-bagaimana ini? A-aku tidak bisa berenang dan a-aku a-akan mati.." ucap Luhan sambil menangis sesenggukan._

_"Kumohon eonni harus tetap tenang, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membuatmu selamat," balas Baekhyun._

_Air laut sedikit demi sedikit mulai memenuhi lambung kapal. Dengan berbagai usaha dari awak kapal, akhirnya sekoci pun bisa diturunkan. Semua murid maupun guru berlomba meminta diselamatkan. Aksi saling dorong pun tak terelakkan. Luhan bahkan sudah terjatuh ke laut bersama beberapa orang lainnya._

_Melihat Luhan yang mulai ditelan air laut membuat Baekhyun segera terjun untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Ditariknya tubuh Luhan agar tidak semakin tenggelam.__Setelah berhasil membuat Luhan tetap mengapung, ia perhatikan keadaan sekitar. Berjarak 20 meter dari tempat mereka, mengapung sebuah sekoci kosong._

_Segera ia berenang sambil membawa Luhan ke sana.__Setelah berhasil mendekati sekoci, langsung ia naikkan tubuh Luhan ke atas sana. Ketika ia hendak naik, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang pinggangnya. Baekhyun pun kaget. Sekoci yang dipegangnya hampir oleng._

_Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun melepaskan tangan tersebut. Karena jika tidak, usaha Baekhyun menyelamatkan Luhan akan sia-sia. Namun, nyatanya orang tersebut tetap memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun._

_Mau tidak mau Baekhyun pun berbalik dan mendorong dada orang itu hingga pelukan di pinggangnya terlepas. Baekhyun pun memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk segera naik ke atas sekoci. Dan Baekhyun pun tersadar, orang itu tenggelam._

_Setelah memastikan keadaan, Baekhyun mulai mendayung sekoci. Di ujung sana terlihat kapal penolong dan juga beberapa sekoci berkumpul. Didayungnya dengan cepat hingga sampai ke sana._

_"Apa hanya kalian yang selamat?" tanya petugas penyelamat sambil berusaha menarik Baekhyun dan Luhan ke atas kapal._

_"I-iya" jawab Baekhyun bergetar.__"Aigoo, anak ini kedinginan. Cepat ambilkan handuk dan juga minuman hangat!" ucap petugas tadi menyuruh petugas lainnya._

_"T-tolong selamatkan eonniku, d-dia tadi tenggelam"_

_Para petugas pun akhirnya melakukan CPR. 15 menit berlalu dan akhirnya Luhan bisa bernapas, namun kesadarannya belum kembali.__Mereka yang selamat pun akhirnya dibawa ke daratan. Beberapa korban yang terlihat memerlukan perawatan khusus dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat._

_Di rumah sakit membuat Baekhyun tak tenang, karena sudah lebih dari 3 jam Luhan belum bangun juga. Hingga akhirnya ibunya datang._

_"Dasar pembawa sial, gara-gara kau Luhan kecelakaan. Awas saja jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Luhan,"_

_Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Ibunya hanya peduli dengan kakaknya saja, bahkan untuk menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun pun tidak terlontar dari mulut wanita yang pernah melahirkannya itu._ _Dokter dan beberapa perawat pun keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Nyonya Byun pun segera menghampiri mereka._

_"Apakah Anda wali dari Luhan?"_

_"Ya, aku eommanya."_

_"Begini, keadaan Luhan sangat tidak stabil. Tubuhnya sangat kekurangan oksigen sehingga kesadarannya belum kembali. Kami menyarankan Anda agar Luhan dirawat di Seoul Hospital karena di sana peralatan lebih memadai."_

_"Baiklah dok. Apa saya bisa melihat anak saya?"_

_"Silakan eommoni."_

_Ibunya pun segera masuk ke ruangan Luhan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Baekhyun pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya guna mencari angin segar dan memberikan waktu bagi ibunya untuk melihat Luhan._

_Keesokan harinya mereka kembali ke Seoul dan Luhan pun sudah dipindahkan ke Seoul Hospital. Sesampainya di rumah, tamparan tak berhenti menghujani pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah jika tidak mau ibunya lebih marah lagi. Dan Baekhyun berharap suatu saat ibunya akan menyayanginya seperti dulu lagi._

**To be Continued**

**A/n : Hallo, ini pertama kalinya aku mengupload cerita di sini. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku kepengen banget buat cerita cuma aku agak gak pede. Tapi sekarang karena aku lagi di masa transisi dari SMA menuju bangku perkuliahan buat aku jadi pengangguran wkwk dan terciptalah cerita ini. Btw, aku dapat inspirasi cerita ini dari drama Age of Youth. Tapi, tenang aja bakalan beda kok jalan ceritanya. Buat chapter kali ini maaf belum bisa munculin Chanyeol, mungkin bapak negara bakalan muncul di chapter depan wkwk. Selain di ffn, aku juga upload ff ini di wattpad dengan penname peek4bee. Semoga kalian suka ya sama ceritanya, dan jangan lupa buat review yaaa**


End file.
